The Princess of Miracles
by Basjetball
Summary: Kuroko is a girl. Seems easy right? Not when all the generation of miracles is in love with Kuroko. However, Kuroko is oblivious to all their feelings and is in love with Aomine. However, something happens...set in Teiko's second year. Fem Kuroko/? -Pairing is randomly chosen-
1. I don't need you

**The Princess of Miracles **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

**Summary- Okay, so Kuroko is a girl. Seems easy right? Not when all the generation of miracles is in love with Kuroko. However, Kuroko is oblivious to all their feelings and is in love with Aomine. However, something happens...set in Teiko's second year.**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is the sixth basketball player, but she is a treasure to the basketball team. She is the princess of the miracles.

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya watched Aomine Daiki refused her handshake. She felt crushed as he watched her love walk away from him. After the game, she walked to the park feeling rejected. At this point, she wondered why she loved the tanned blue haired boy, to her the signs were given in this month, he had yelled at her, he wasn't trying his best anymore, he called her useless once or twice this month, he doesn't want to hang out with her and that he had just denied her the handshake between the two of them. She even remembered the scene a week ago.

_Flashback_

_"Why do you keep sleeping and ditching basketball practice?" the blue haired shadow asked._

_"Look, it's useless. The only one that beat me is me myself," Aomine replied._

_"You have to go, everyone is waiting for us," she stated._

_"You go, okay? You're really bothering me," Aomine replied and then mumbled, "Makes me wish I wasn't your light"_

_Kuroko's eyes hardened and she walked away_

_End of Flashback_

"Kuroko! You okay? I've been calling your name a lot!" a voice yelled.

Kuroko looked up to see Kise.

"Kind of, hey Kise, can I ask you a question?" the blue haired girl asked.

_'She's finally going to ask if I love her! Oh, the answer is a yes!' _Kise thought happily, "Sure, what is it?"

"What happens if I love this boy. He's been really kind to me, but this month he's been ignoring me and such. Should I stop loving the boy?" Kuroko asked.

Kise was stunned, he didn't know Kuroko loved someone else since nobody could read her expression and asking him like this was something personal. "Who is it?"

"Aomine, but I'm starting to hate him. I didn't do anything wrong and he's not trying his best in games, yelled at me, stop hanging out with me, denied the handshake between the two of us and wished that he wasn't my light," the blue haired girl replied and seemed to break down halfway the conversation crying.

The blonde sat down at the bench and hugged the petite girl.

The blue haired girl finally stopped crying and asked, "If you're the best at basketball in Japan, would you try your best or try little? What do you think is better, to have fun or to win in basketball?"

Kise began to think. Obviously Kuroko was angry at Aomine for not trying his best, so he would say the opposite. The second question, he had to think about it carefully. "Well, if I'm the best, I would always try my best. Always. Obviously you want to win the game, but it's fun playing the game with my teammates to win the game," Kise replied.

Kuroko hugged Kise. "Exactly the answer I was looking for," Kuroko smiled, not noticing the blush on Kise's face. She then got off the bench and said, "Bye Kise" and went off.

If Aomine wanted to ignore her, so be it. She didn't need Aomine.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short. Anyways, next chapter will be longer.**

**Mind giving me a review of what you think of the story?**


	2. Training

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is the sixth basketball player, but she is a treasure to the basketball team. She is the princess of miracles.

* * *

Kuroko sighed as she entered the gym. She guess she had to do it, since Aomine blew his _last, last_ chance that she had given him.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Aomine, it's Saturday. Do you want to practice?" the blue haired girl asked_

_"No thanks, I would rather sleep," Aomine replied._

_"That's what you've been doing all the time now," she stated._

_The blue haired girl waited for his response, but it never came. She watched Aomine laid there ignoring her._

_End of Flashback_

"Has anyone seen Daiki and Tetsuya!" Akashi demanded.

"I'm right here," Kuroko said besides Akashi.

"So, seems like Daiki's not here," Akashi said, "Remind me to give him triple his training"

"And Momoi," Kise added in.

"Akashi, can I make an announcement?" Kuroko asked him.

"Sure, just make it quick," he said back.

"I want a new light," the blue haired girl said.

To say everyone was surprised was an understatement. All of them stared at Kuroko with a shocked expression. Kise was the first one to change his expression.

"Awesome Kuroko, you could be my partner throw alley-oops to me!" Kise exclaimed with excitement, placing his arm around the blue haired girl.

All of the other members glared at the blonde, while the red haired captain was plotting a way to kill the blonde. As usual, Kuroko stared at the scene with his usual blank expression.

"Anyways, we will be doing our intense running training, oh and Ryota your training menu is tripled," Akashi said with a smirk.

"What? Akashi, I'll die," Kise wailed out.

"Do you want quadruple?" Akashi said with an innocent smile.

Kise knew that when Akashi and innocent was in one line, something's wrong. "Triple's good,"

The blonde then let go of the beauty and went back to the line besides Midorima.

"Quite unlucky, that's why today I have my lucky item, a tissue box," Midorima stated.

The blonde sniffed, grabbed a tissue and mumbled, "thanks".

"So, what are you guys waiting for. Start running," Akashi said.

All of the generation of miracles began to run. During the run, Midorima dropped his tissue box, which was what the blue haired girl soon tripped on.

"Shintaro, your training is quadrupled," Akashi said.

Midorima opened his mouth in surprise and began to run, while Kise who was down from doing triple immediately brightened up when he heard Midorima was doing more than him.

"Don't worry Kuroko, I understand if it hurts. You're excused from the running," Akashi smiled to the blue haired girl.

The rest of the generation of miracles stared at them and they all had one thought in common, _'Akashi and_ his_ favoritism'_

Murusakibara was the first one to finish and the purple head sat down with the girl. He opened a chip bag and asked, "Do you want some?"

Kuroko flashed the tall center a smile, "Sure"

Akashi was the second one done and watching Kuroko smiled in front of the giant was not what he wanted to see. "Atushi," Akashi walked up to the giant, "You will start running and it will be quadrupled"

"I just finished Akashi," the tall center whined.

"Quadruple with an extra," Akashi glared.

The center groaned and began to run again.

"Why don't we talk privately?" Akashi asked the blue haired girl.

The girl nodded and before they left off, Akashi turned around to announce, "Once you finish your run, I want you to continue your run until I come back. You are to not to slack off and if I spot you slacking off, then..."

Akashi didn't bother finishing the sentence, because they already knew. The redhead captain opened the door to allow Kuroko to enter first and they left the gym.

After a long silence of running, Kise broke the silence, "I hate you Akashi!"

* * *

**Well how was it? **

**Do you mind giving me a review of what you think of this chapter?**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	3. Shogi night

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is the sixth basketball player, but she is a treasure to the basketball team. She is the princess of miracles.

* * *

"You can go in," Akashi said after he opened the classroom door.

"I didn't know you can open the classroom door," she said amused.

"I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve," Akashi smirked, "So Tetsuya, would you like to play shogi with me?"

"Sure," was her reply.

* * *

"Why are we running?" Kise whined out.

"Because Akachi said we had to run," Murusakibara replied.

"You're welcome to stop running," Midorima suggested.

"And risk getting in trouble with Akashi? No way!" the blonde replied back.

All three of them were panting and it was the end of the conversation until once again the blonde initiated a conversation.

"Don't you guys feel curious what Akashi and Kuroko are talking about?" the blonde asked.

The sharpshooter of the team began to stop and was in deep thought before he replied, "I guess"

Kise was the next one to stop running, "Then let's spy on them"

Midorima thought for a moment before saying, "I agree"

The green haired boy and the blonde turned to the tall center, which was running still.

"I'll run instead," was his response.

The two boys that had stopped running were still panting.

"Let's take a break first," Midorima suggested

"I agree," the blonde nodded.

* * *

Midway through the game, Akashi asked, "So why do you want a new light?"

"Maybe I don't like my current partner, Aomine," Kuroko shrugged.

"Really?" Midorima asked in a quiet voice to Kise.

"I don't know, just listen," Kise whispered back.

"I guess it's understandable," Akashi replied back, "Or did something happen between the two of you?"

The blue haired girl sighed and then after several seconds of silence, she spoke "You see, I kind of love Aomine, but he's starting to become a slacker and is ignoring me and such...it hurts"

Akashi gritted his teeth, he's going to give the tanned boy a big happy death for hurting _his _Kuroko.

"Do you love him now?" Akashi asked trying not to use the angry tone.

"I'm not sure, but I feel like I'm beginning to hate him more as the days come," Kuroko said. "Anyways, it's your turn"

"Oh, okay," Akashi smiled as he enjoyed playing the game in front of the stunning beauty in front of him.

"That's rather...unexpected" Midorima whispered to Kise.

"I know, Akashi barely smiles," Kise whispered back, causing Midorima to roll his eyes.

* * *

At this point, Murusakibara was in panic mode. He couldn't continue running without his energy supply of sweets, which he had finished. Realizing enough is enough, he ran from the gym, hoping Akashi wouldn't be angry at him.

* * *

"Hey Akashi, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go," Kuroko said.

"Why don't I walk you home?" Akashi suggested.

Kise didn't like the idea, he opened the door and threw Midorima's tissue box at Akashi.

The tissue box hit Akashi. His expression soon changed to a expression full of rage.

Kise, who was beginning to realize what he just did, quickly closed the door and ran off.

Akashi walked to the door and opened it to see Midorima.

"Um...hi Akashi," the sharpshooter awkwardly said.

The blue haired girl got up, walked towards the door and smiled at Akashi, "I really need to go, the shogi game was fun. Anyways, bye".

"Bye," Akashi said back.

"Please help me," Midorima whimpered, but it came out really quiet that Midorima believed the girl in front of him didn't hear him.

Midorima watched the blue haired girl go. He didn't want to turn around to face Akashi, but he forced himself to turn around. What he saw was terrifying, Akashi was holding his tissue box in one of his hands and had a look that showed he was furious.

The green haired boy had one last thought before he went through Akashi's wrath, '_Stupid Kise!'_

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**Do you mind giving me a review of what you think of this chapter?**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	4. Scoreless

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is the sixth basketball player, but she is a treasure to the basketball team. She is the princess of miracles.

* * *

It was halftime in the Teiko's game. Even without Aomine here, they were still ahead 66-11. That was when Aomine appeared and the rest of the generation of miracles glared at Aomine.

"What? I was taking a nap," Aomine stated.

"Okay, whatever. Midorima, you're taking a break for the whole third quarter," Akashi turned to glare at him.

Midorima sighed, "okay," hating the fact that he can't play with the blue haired beauty for twelve whole minutes.

Kise was relieved, he didn't get in trouble for what he did yesterday or get benched when Aomine came and smiled as he continued to play with Kuroko.

Murusakibara smiled that he can continue playing with Kuroko and munched on his chips.

Aomine looked surprised. Usually Kise was the one to rest when he came at a certain period of the game, it must meant that Midorima messed up big.

Kuroko came from behind Aomine and kneed him in the back. "You're late," she said with a blank expression.

"What was that for Tetsu?" Aomine asked.

Her eyes softened as she saw Aomine, but the next second, it hardened again.

"Guys, it'll begin. So let's go," Akashi said.

They all left to join the court leaving Midorima at the bench.

Half of the third quarter has passed and Aomine was left to wonder. The score wasn't surprising 85-15, but that wasn't what was surprising. What was most surprising was that Kuroko was passing to Kise, Murusakibara and Akashi during those minutes, but she hasn't passed to him once.

Deciding that was crazy, Aomine made a cut to make himself open. He was sure Kuroko would see him open, but he watched the blue haired girl passed it to Kise, which finished it with a one handed dunk.

Aomine was sure that Kuroko needed to make the rest of their team confidence increase or something. He'll pass to him next.

The tanned boy watched Kuroko who had the ball and passed it...to Akashi?

Akashi took the three pointer which was nailed.

Aomine watched Kuroko continued to pass to Kise, Murusakibara, Akashi, Akashi again, Murusakibara again, Kise again, Kise again, Murusakibara again, Akashi again, Murusakibara again, Kise again and then Akashi again.

After all those possessions, it was 110-20 with about fifteen seconds.

It almost seemed as if he was ignored.

That's why he was glad when the ball missed, so he could get the rebound instead of Murusakibara.

Once Aomine got the ball, he sprinted to the other side, but he didn't notice that an opponent was in front of him and swiped the ball from his hands.

He saw Tetsu got the ball, so Aomine sprinted to the other side, so she can pass the ball to him, but he was wrong when she passed it to Kise who beats the buzzer buzzer three.

The score was 113-20.

It wasn't the score that surprised Aomine.

No, it was because it almost seemed as if he didn't have a presence on the court like Tetsu.

Aomine suddenly realized something.

For the first time, Aomine Daiki was _scoreless_ in a full quarter.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Mind telling me what you think of this chapter?**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	5. Realize

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is the sixth basketball player, but she is a treasure to the basketball team. She is the princess of miracles.

* * *

This was not what was supposed to happen, Aomine knew that his team would crush the other team.

Aomine was sitting on the bench with a towel which covered his head. He knew he was scoreless, ignored and such, but the biggest thing was Tetsu didn't pass to him. The blue haired girl had passed it to his other teammates...over _him, her light!_

"Tetsuya, you're on the bench. Besides, we can't use you for the whole game, so Midorima, you're in," Akashi announced.

'_Tetsu thinks I'm weak! Haha, I'll show her! I'll crush the team so bad they'll never touch a basketball again. Then she'll pass to me and I'll finish it. I don't need Akashi, Murasakibura, Midorima or Kise! All I need is her passing it to me. I'll show her, I'm the best!" _Aomine thought.

"Daiki, get up! The game's starting," Akashi called.

Aomine stood up, he'll show _her_ who's the best.

Kuroko watched the five players go onto the court.

On defense, Kuroko was surprised. Aomine was in the post, not really guarding anyone.

"_Get out of the post Murusakibara,_" Aomine growled out.

Kuroko looked at Aomine, he was in the zone. She watched the tall center got out of the post area, even leaving his man.

Aomine saw where the pass that was directed to and intercepted it. He sprinted to the other side of the court and dunked it.

Once again on defense, Kuroko watched Aomine got the ball from the rebound and finishing it with a dunk.

It happened more and more as Aomine got the ball and finished it.

At the end of the game, the score was 163-37.

* * *

After the game, Aomine walked up to Tetsu, "Hey Tetsu, can I talk to you?".

The blue haired girl turned around and replied, "No".

Aomine watched the girl walked away.

* * *

Aomine was desperate to know why Tetsu didn't pass to him, so he followed her and was currently hiding behind a bush. He watched her sitting at the park on a bench. He was already bored watching her sit there and almost felt like sleeping, when he heard a familiar voice.

"Kuroko, can I talk to you?"

_'Like that would happen' _Aomine thought. He was surprised when he heard, "Sure". Aomine felt like breaking something at the moment.

"So, why didn't you pass to Aomine?" the voice asked.

'_Yeah, why didn't you pass to Aomine_' the tanned boy bitterly thought.

"That's easy Kise."

'_She would talk to Kise, but not me! What's her problem?' _Aomine thought angrily.

"I hate him."

At this point, Aomine's chest started to hurt. It was almost as if a hole was there. Tetsu, his friend...hated him? That was..._impossible!_ He was always playing basketball with her, talked, watched movies, had sleepovers and..._she hated him?_ No, that was crazy to him, _she was his shadow and he was her light._ Her blue hair and eyes was always like the sky, she was adorable when she smiled and her eyes were shining sometimes.

Aomine had figured it all out. Even though he knew Kuroko wouldn't hear him, because he was too far away, he had to say it anyways, "I love you Tetsu"

* * *

**How was it?**

**Now, all of the generation of miracles love Kuroko. Aomine was just the last one to figure that out. **

**By the way, should Kuroko forgive Aomine or not? You decide...**


	6. AUTHOR NOTES

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

**Anyways, I've been checking the reviews and some have a favorite pairing in mind. **

**I obviously have no idea who Kuroko will end up in the end. Since, it's so hard to choose who she'll end up with, I didn't want to do a poll, because...that takes the surprise away!**

* * *

**So, I decided to use random. org to decide who will be with Kuroko, which is a site that randomly picks a number, ex. 1-100**

**Akashi (Number 1-23)**

**Midorima (Number 24- 46)**

**Murusakibara (Number 47-69)**

**Kise (70-92)**

**Aomine (93-100) **

**These are the numbers for each person. **

**Yeah I'm giving Aomine a low chance to be with Tetsu, while the other 4 have an equal chance among themselves.**

* * *

**Oh and by the way, I won't tell you who won.**

**That would be a surprise that you need to keep reading until the end.**


	7. Kise's trip

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**I did the draw to find out who will win Kuroko. ****The number has already been chosen and I now know who will win Kuroko. All you need to do to find out is to keep reading...**

**Oh and by the way, I made a new Kuroko no Basket fanfic called Teiko Middle School and Kuroko's a girl in that one as well, so who will win Kuroko, but it's not easy with 5 people bugging her...**

**Anyways...**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is the sixth basketball player, but she is a treasure to the basketball team. She is the princess of miracles.

* * *

Kise entered the building for his photo shoot. When he entered, he was surprised to see no cameraman, directors and such. All he saw was his agent, Ichiko.

"I thought you said there was a photo shoot?" Kise wondered out loud.

"Well...I lied. Anyways, the point is, I want you to enjoy yourself, so I got you a ticket to Hawaii. Enjoy yourself, Kise!" Ichiko said handing Kise a ticket.

"No! I want to stay here with Kuroko though!" Kise wailed.

"Don't you want to take a break? I mean, with school and basketball?" Ichiko asked.

"No," Kise insisted.

"Look, I want you to enjoy yourself. Besides, I talked with your parents and they agreed," Ichiko explained.

Kise stormed off angrily.

* * *

"Aomine, you should go to basketball practice today?" Momoi asked him.

"Fine," Aomine replied. '_Besides, I need to fix things with Tetsu'_

"Please go- wait what?" Momoi asked.

"I'll go," Aomine said and left to go to practice while Momoi was calling for him to slow down.

* * *

"Atushi?"

"Here"

* * *

Kise sighed as he entered the plane. Sure, he thought Hawaii would be a fun place, but...how could he enjoy it when a certain blue haired girl was all Kise could think about.

* * *

"Shintaro?"

"Here"

* * *

Kise watched as everyone came into the plane. He was apparently sitting with nobody, so he had the whole row to himself. Kise looked at his clock. At this time, everyone would be practicing, everyone...except him.

* * *

"Daiki?"

"Here"

* * *

Akashi had to look up to see it himself. Daiki had missed a lot of practices, but he finally came for this one...he should make him run a lot.

* * *

"Ryota?"

There was no reply. Akashi was slightly surprised why Ryota hadn't come. Only Daiki missed out on training, which he will punish him today. Deciding to mark him absent, he moved down to the last person on the list, the only person that...mattered to Akashi.

* * *

Kise looked at the window. His mind couldn't drift away from the thought of Kuroko. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kise?"

* * *

"Tetsuya?"

Silence filled the gym. Aomine expected Kuroko to come out of thin air scaring all of them except Akashi. Everyone waited for a minute, Tetsuya didn't show up.

* * *

"Waah!" Kise yelled. What Kise saw was extremely unexpected.

"Kuroko?"

* * *

"Daiki! Shintaro! Atushi! Where is Tetsuya!" Akashi angrily demanded.

Aomine shrugged, Murasakibara munched on his chips while Midorima remained silent.

"Atushi, Shintaro, you guys will search for her. While, Daiki has some missing practices he missed on, hurting Tetsuya's feeling...and other stuff," Akashi explained giving Aomine a cold smile.

Midorima and Murasakibara both ran out the gym, not wanting to stay longer than necessary in the devil's presence.

* * *

"Yes Kise?" the blue haired girl asked.

Kise felt like he was in a dream, so he stared at her, just hoping she won't fade or he won't wake up.

After two minutes of staring at Kuroko, he watched as she moved her arm towards him...

"Ouch!"

* * *

"So Midorima, where should we look first?" the tall center asked him.

"How about his home," Midorima suggested.

They both walked towards his home and realized nobody was there.

"Great, what do we do now?" Murasakibara asked. "Can we hurry, I'm getting hungry".

"You know, I've been checking my horoscope. It said that Kise and Kuroko will have a lucky day, but not us," Midorima explained. "So, maybe it's connected?"

"So?" the tall center raised an eyebrow.

"We should find out where Kise is, maybe that may help us find Kuroko," Midorima suggested.

"So find his agent?" Murasakibara asked.

"Exactly"

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Kise asked.

"You were ignoring me," she simply said.

"So, you're real...this is not a dream. This is great," Kise exclaimed with excitement hugging the girl. "Wait, why are you going to Hawaii? I got forced, because of my agent. You?"

"Someone sent me a ticket to Hawaii. Apparently it's a month trip and it also said someone was crying and whining like a baby for me to go to Hawaii. Anyways, it should be fun Kise," Kuroko explained giving Kise a smile.

'_I was not crying and I wasn't whining...but thanks to Ichiko, I get to spend a month with Kuroko!'_

* * *

Aomine laid on the ground fatigued with all the running. He watched as Akashi came over with a basketball.

"_You hurt Tetsuya and you think this is tiring? You barely started, you completed like 1% of the training" _Akashi growled out."_Now give me one thousand push ups within no more than one hour"_

Aomine groaned. He had no idea why he had come.

* * *

"Do you know where Kise is?" asked Midorima.

"He's in a trip to Hawaii for one month," his agent replied.

"How does this connect with Kuroko?" the giant turned to ask Midorima.

"I don't know," Midorima sheepishly said.

"Did you say Kuroko? I gave him a ticket, because Kise was whining and crying about her," Ichiko explained.

_'Lucky jerk! Spending a month in Hawaii with Kuroko!"_ the sharpshooter and center thought envying their blonde teammate.

"Are you Kise's friends?" Ichiko asked.

"Not really, we're just his basketball teammates," Midorima said, denying the fact that Kise was not his friend.

"Anyways, my wife and I can't go on our trip to Hawaii, but do you guys want to go, since you guys are friends of Kise?" Ichiko asked, almost as if he didn't hear Midorima's response.

"Sure, we love to," Midorima replied giving a look that said '_don't mess this up!" _to the tall center.

Ichiko came and handed it to Murasakibara and Midorima.

"Do you have by any chance have four tickets?" Murasakibara asked.

The agent shook his head.

"Anyways, it leaves in four hours, you guys should probably hurry," Ichiko warned.

They nodded and left left the building.

"So, we should tell Akashi and Aomine that they are in Hawaii and that we're going to Hawaii," Murasakibara said.

"Are you daft? Telling Akashi basically means losing our tickets and Akashi going by himself," Midorima explained.

The center stood there to think about it. "Never thought of it like that".

"Anyways, we're going to Hawaii"

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**Mind telling me what you think about this chapter?  
**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	8. They arrive

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is the sixth basketball player, but she is a treasure to the basketball team. She is the princess of miracles.

* * *

Kise smiled as he watched the blue haired girl asleep. They had played cards, talked and watched the movie, which was on the airplane. All of a sudden, a horrible vacation may turn out to be the best vacation ever and it was all thanks to his agent, Ichiko. Kise was beginning to get tired, but before he would fall asleep, he moved towards Kuroko and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Come on, we have to hurry. All because you spent a lot of time deciding on which junk food you wanted!" Midorima yelled back to Murasakibara while running.

"Not my fault, you were looking at some horoscope magazine or something!" the tall giant countered back while running.

Both of them finally arrived at the gate.

"Do you have your tickets?" the gate person asked.

Midorima and Murasakibara flashed their tickets and then walked into the airplane.

* * *

"Kise, wake up!" Kuroko said shaking the boy awake.

"What?" the blonde groaned.

"We're here!" Kuroko smiled.

Kise could definitely feel the excitement in her voice and so he forced himself to open his eyes, even if his eyes was yelling for more hours of sleep.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Akashi Seijuro was not a happy man. He had been waiting five hours for Atushi and Shintaro to come back and was getting frustrated. He gritted his teeth, who knew what Kuroko was going through?

* * *

"No!" Kuroko shreiked.

Kise turned around instinctively, "What's wrong?"

"We've been in three shops and no vanilla milkshake, what are we going to do?" Kuroko panicked.

Kise thought for it for a while before placing his hand on her shoulder, "Maybe there is no vanilla milkshake here?"

The minute he said that, he wished he hadn't, because the blue haired girl looked more pale than usual.

* * *

Akashi was getting more angry as the seconds kept ticking. He turned his head to see Aomine on the ground, not moving and looking...somewhat dead.

"_Wake up Daiki!_" Akashi growled out.

He watched the tanned boy opened his eyes slowly and groaned a "What?"

"_Do not question me Daiki! _Anyways, we need to find Ryota, Tetsuya and now Atushi and Shintaro!" Akashi demanded.

What he heard from Aomine was a groan.

* * *

"Midorima, do you have any sweets?" Murasakibara asked.

"No," he simply said.

After a minute, the purple haired boy asked again for sweets.

"Look I don't have sweets," Midorima said.

"Ugh, I need something sweet Midorima, do you have anything sweet?" Murasakibara asked.

"Didn't you buy sweets in the airport?" Midorima asked.

"I finished it all and I'm really, really need something sweet," he replied.

Midorima couldn't help but sigh. This was going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

The next day at school, Aomine walked into the classroom and noticed that Kise and Tetsu seats were empty. He couldn't help but wonder, where had Kuroko gone?

* * *

Akashi stared at the empty seats. So, Shintaro and Atushi decided not to come, because they failed to find Tetsuya? He'll need to tripe their training.

* * *

Akashi and Aomine walked towards the gym.

"Akashi? Aomine? Did you see Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima and Kuroko?" the manager Momoi ran up to them.

"Nope," Aomine grunted.

"Anyways, Daiki, we have a game," Akashi said.

"With the two of us!" Aomine asked.

Akashi gave a nod.

For some reason, Aomine had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Aomine stared at the score, there was only several seconds left.

He watched as Aomine passed the ball to him, which was soon intercepted and watched as a player beat the buzzer with a three.

The final score of the game was 41-109.

Teiko had lost.

No they hadn't lost at all...

Aomine and Akashi lost...

* * *

**How was it?**

**Mind telling me what you thought of this chapter?  
**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	9. Finding out

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is the sixth basketball player, but she is a treasure to the basketball team. She is the princess of miracles.

* * *

"Daiki! Why did you lose the practice match?" Akashi demanded.

"Me? It was both of us that lost?" Aomine said.

"You weren't focused! You missed a lot of shots!" Akashi growled out.

Aomine stopped to think for a minute. It was true he wasn't focused, because his mind seemed to drift off somewhere else...

"Well, why was it only two of us?" demanded Aomine feeling his anger rise.

"What? You think I was going to let those weakling second string play with us? We don't need weaklings even if it was a match!" Akashi replied.

"Do you think that just the two of us could beat an entire team? That's 2 VS Whole Team!" Aomine said.

"Course we can, if you were focused!" Akashi replied with a harsh tone.

"We lost though!"

Aomine watched his captain remain silent for a while. The silence was beginning to freak him out...

* * *

"Come on, we should go to our hotels. It's getting more dark in here," Kise said holding her hand, leading her to the hotel.

Once they both entered the hotel, both of them walked toward the desk.

"Me and my friend has reservations for the hotel," Kise said, still holding Kuroko's hand.

"Can I see them?" the hotel clerk asked.

Kise and Kuroko showed the hotel clerk their reservations.

"So both of you are sharing a room?"

'_Huh?'_ Kise wondered.

The hotel clerk handed Kise a card, "It's in room 605, oh and there's free breakfast from 6 to 10".

Kise just nodded dumbly until realization struck him. He was sharing a room with Kuroko! The blonde was just praying to god that they were only one bed in the room.

When they both entered the room, Kise looked around, only to be disappointed that there was two beds.

'_Oh well, at least I get to live with Kuroko in a room for a month!' _Kise happily thought.

* * *

"Hey Murasakibara, what are you typing?" Midorima asked. He recalled his horoscope saying that today he has to be careful, so he may as well be cautious to the giant sitting beside him.

"I'm just typing to Akashi that we're almost in Hawaii, just ten more minutes until we're there," he replied.

Midorima's eyes widened. Quickly, he swiped the phone from Murasakibara and looked at it. There was Murasakibara's message- '_Hey Akashi, Midorima and I are almost there to Hawaii to meet with Kise and Kuroko We're staying in Hawaii for a month!'._ Then there lied Akashi's message- '_I see...you guys will and must die..._'

Midorima threw the phone at Murasakibara. He wondered what Akashi would do, but he may as well forget about it until they came back to Japan.

* * *

"Daiki, I have figured the location of Tetsuya, along with Shintaro, Atushi and Ryota," Akashi calmly said.

"Where?" he curiously asked.

"All four of them are in Hawaii," Akashi replied, but with a hint of anger.

"What! They should have invited us," Aomine grumbled.

Akashi gave a smirk. "Exactly! That's why we're going to Hawaii"

* * *

**Oh, I answered you guys reviews of why/how Teiko lost.**

**Both Akashi and Aomine were clearly unfocused in the game wondering about Kuroko **

**Also, because that it was 2 VS A Team**

* * *

**How was it?**

**Mind telling me what you thought of this chapter?  
**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	10. Get him!

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya is the sixth basketball player, but she is a treasure to the basketball team. She is the princess of miracles.

* * *

Aomine sighed as he walked towards the school. He detested how Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara seemed to figure out a way to get their hands on Kuroko, leaving him stuck with their madman captain.

The tanned boy soon realized his path was blocked by his red haired captain.

'_Speak of the devil,' _Aomine grimly thought.

He watched Akashi grabbed something in his pocket, revealing...a ticket!

Aomine's mood immediately lightened up when he saw the ticket. "You did it Akashi! We can go to Hawaii with Kuroko!"

Akashi raised an eyebrow. "Wrong Daiki! I did get it, but who says I have two tickets?"

Aomine immediately felt crestfallen, but Akashi continued, "The next flight was sold out, so this took a lot of_ convincing _to get this. I will be going by myself tomorrow. So, farewell".

Akashi then walked away with a smirk.

* * *

After a long time in the plane, Midorima was glad that he was finally out of the plane.

"So where's Kuroko?" Murasakibara said who was behind the green haired boy munching on chips.

Midorima looked at a piece of paper and widened his eyes. "Look, I know where the hotel is and we need to get there right away!"

Murasakibara raised an eyebrow, wondering why this was so urgent, but before the tall giant could ask, Midorima ran out the airport.

* * *

Midorima and Murasakibara finally reached the hotel.

"Why'd you run?" Murasakibara asked panting.

Murasakibara watched as Midorima spun around quickly so he was facing him. The purple haired giant saw that Midorima looked like some sort of an evil lord with his glasses hiding his eyes while its lenses glistened.

"You don't know?" Midorima plainly asked, which sounded more like a statement to Murasakibara.

Murasakibara shook his head.

"You see...Kise is sleeping with Kuroko in a hotel room!" Midorima said, clearly disgusted.

That finally got Murasakibara's attention._ 'Must...crush...Kise…' _the tall giant happily thought.

Midorima raised an eyebrow. All he had heard from the tall center was 'crush'.

Ignoring his teammate, Midorima walked up to the clerk.

"Do you have a reservation?" the hotel clerk asked.

Midorima nodded, showing the hotel clerk his reservation.

"Very well, so you and him are sharing a room with one bed, correct?"

"Yes...wait! What!" Midorima asked with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, it says in the reservation that there's two people sharing a bed," the hotel clerk explained. "Oh and there's free breakfast from 6 to 10".

_'I remember. Kise's agent said that it was meant for him and his wife and since they gave it to us...NO!'_ Midorima thought and was currently mentally screaming in his head.

The free breakfast managed to get Murasakibara away from his trance of crushing Kise.

"Room 606," the hotel clerk said handing Midorima a card.

"Let's go, I'm getting tired," the tall center yawned.

Midorima dumbly nodded. After taking a few steps, Midorima finally regained his senses to what had just happened.

"Murasaki-_baka, _do you realize what just happened!" Midorima snapped at the giant.

Murasakibara shook his head.

The elevator sound came and they both went in, Midorima pressing the number 6.

"It means we have to share a room! Remember, these tickets were meant to be wife and husband, but Kise's agent gave it to us, meaning we have to share a room! Who knows what Kise is doing right now!" Midorima explained with panic in his voice.

At the mention of Kise, Murasakibara started thinking of '_crushing Kise,'_ but decided to ask Midorima a question first. "Isn't there a couch though?"

Midorima gave a relieved sigh and pushed his glasses up.

The elevator door opened up and they both walked into room 606.

"So, thanks for taking the couch," Midorima said.

"Hey! Who said I wanted the couch?" Murasakibara argued back.

"Fine, we'll settle it with rock, paper, scissors," Midorima said.

Murasakibara went with rock, while Midorima went with paper.

"Paper beats rock!" Midorima said, flashing a victorious grin. "Don't worry, I'll buy you a bag of chips tomorrow morning if you cooperate."

That made Murasakibara shut his mouth, but he still didn't like the idea of sleeping in a couch.

* * *

Kise gave a yawn and turned to the other side.

He was surprised that his hand touched...something...or...someone.

The blonde immediately opened his eyes to see the blue haired beauty sleeping in his bed!

'_No wonder last night was so excellent!' _Kise happily thought.

Kise looked around his surroundings to realize Kuroko wasn't in his bed, but the other way around, which meant that Kise slept in her bed!

'_I must have sleep walked'_ Kise thought, but was glad he did.

The blonde quickly got out of bed, hoping Kuroko didn't know or notice. Kise did a happy dance and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Aomine gritted his teeth. First, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara went off to Hawaii with Kuroko, making him stuck in Japan with a madman captain and then all of a sudden, the madman captain was going to Hawaii, leaving Aomine stuck in Japan alone.

'_Not if I have anything to say about it'_ Aomine bitterly thought.

The tanned boy kept walking to school and saw Akashi. Aomine immediately ran up to Akashi.

"Hey Akashi, when are you going to Hawaii?" Aomine asked, with a hint of disappointment and anger in his voice.

"At ten o'clock in the morning," Akashi simply replied. "Come on, we got morning basketball practice."

Suddenly, Aomine got an idea and nodded.

Aomine smiled as Akashi was the first one to change. Aomine was of course stalling the whole time with 'Going to the bathroom' excuse.

The tanned boy was now walking towards Akashi's clothes. He picked up his pants and grabbed the ticket.

'_Man! I am messing with the devil here!' _Aomine thought.

Aomine headed out of the changing room and was about to get out of the gym when Akashi called him.

"What are you doing Daiki!" Akashi demanded.

"I need to get a drink of water," Aomine replied and walked out the gym.

Once Aomine got out of the gym, he immediately bolted.

* * *

Kise decided to go outside for some fresh air and was surprised that once he walked out the door, he bumped into someone.

The blonde looked up to see two people, one with green hair and the other with purple hair.

Kise immediately stood up and looked down at them. The person with green hair had glasses and his left hand were bandaged while the other person with purple hair was really tall.

_'Midorima? Murasakibara?'_ Kise sadly thought.

Then both of them stood up.

"Kise?" Murasakibara asked.

Kise started to think, '_If both of them are here, then...'_

The blonde panicked and immediately ran to the elevators. He wasn't glad that Midorima and Murasakibara were here and if they were here, Akashi must be too and that meant Kise was going to be a dead man.

The elevator opened and he pressed a random number. When the elevator door was closing, he saw Midorima and Murasakibara coming out of the hallway.

Midorima and Murasakibara immediately pressed a button and an elevator came up.

Midorima looked at the number screen of where the elevators are and Kise's elevator was at the third floor.

They both went in and pressed the third floor.

Kise immediately went to the stairs and ran up to the fourth floor.

Once Midorima and Murasakibara arrived at the third floor, both of them split up. Midorima going to the left side and Murasakibara going to the right side.

They both went to the elevators since they couldn't find him.

"What are we going to do Midorima?" Murasakibara asked.

"We need to find Kise. If we can't find him, how are we suppose to find Kuroko!" Midorima explained.

Murasakibara nodded.

"Once you find Kise and stopped him from running, give me a phone call and I will do the same, got it?" Midorima asked.

Murasakibara nodded.

Then both of them split up. Midorima used the elevator to head to the fifth floor, while Murasakibara headed to the tenth floor.

When Midorima headed to the fifth floor, he was facing Kise directly.

Kise saw this and ran to the stairs.

* * *

Aomine gave a sigh of relief. He was so glad that he managed to get his stuff quickly and was already sitting in the airport.

All he had to do was wait one more hour and he was on his way to Kuroko!

However, Aomine couldn't help, but felt that this seemed too...easy.

* * *

After forty minutes of running, Murasakibara decided to quit and headed to the free breakfast.

He grabbed some food and saw someone with sky blue hair.

Murasakibara immediately walked up to the table to see Kuroko.

"Hey Kuroko," Murasakibara greeted her.

Kuroko looked up to see Murasakibara. She was really surprised to see him here.

Murasakibara watched Kuroko smiled.

'_Good luck Midorima! Hope you find Kise!' _Murasakibara happily thought.

* * *

The plane was now boarding and so, Aomine stood up and headed to the plane.

Once he sat down, he watched as other people came into the plane.

Aomine was delighted. He was now going to Hawaii with _Tetsu._ He decided to sleep happily, since he managed to escape Akashi.

However, the tanned boy felt a pain in his shoulder and opened his eyes to see fiery red hair!

* * *

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I written for this story.**

**How was it?  
**

**Mind telling me your thoughts on this chapter?**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	11. Basketball in Hawaii

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket**

* * *

"So Kuroko, how are you?" Murasakibara asked.

"I'm fine" she simply replied.

Murasakibara nodded and picked up a pancake with syrup with his fork and placed it into his mouth.

"So, are Akashi, Aomine and Midorima here as well?" the blue haired girl asked.

"Midorima and I are here. Akashi and Aomine are still in Japan," Murasakibara replied.

Kuroko gave a sigh of relief. She didn't want to see Aomine again until after the trip.

Suddenly Murasakibara's phone began to ring.

The giant sighed and pulled out the phone.

"Hello?"

"I can't...find Kise. Every...time I... see Kise, he runs...away," Midorima said panting.

"You must be running a lot," the purple haired said, which Kuroko raised her eyebrow.

"Easy for you to say. Your horoscope said that Libra will have a great day. Libra will not find what they wanted earlier, but will receive something better if they follow their heart. When Libra gives something sweet, they'll get something sweet in return. It also says Libra needs to avoid Gemini and Cancer today. Your lucky item is a cupcake".

Murasakibara looked at the cupcake that was in his hand. Shrugging, he took a bite of the cupcake. "Is that so?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at...8th floor" Murasakibara replied.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the 8th floor"

Murasakibara closed his phone.

"8th floor? You're in the main hallway," the blue haired girl pointed out.

The tall giant stared at Kuroko, who was staring back at him, waiting for his answer.

"Come on. Kuroko, let's go!" Murasakibara said grabbing onto her hand and leading her out of the hotel.

* * *

Kise was breathing heavily while sitting down in a hallway of the 8th floor. He decided it would be best to stay in one floor to replenish his energy instead of running around. If Midorima or Murasakibara sees him, he will just run.

Midorima reached the 8th floor and saw Kise. He could see the blonde resting with his eyes closed.

'_Perfect!' _Midorima thought while slowly and quietly walking closer to him.

Midorima was only several steps away from reaching Kise when the blonde suddenly opened his eyes to see Midorima!

At this point, Midorima ran at Kise and managed to get Kise, tugging on his collar.

"Wah! I don't want to die!" Kise wailed.

The green haired boy rolled his eyes at his exaggeration. "Where's Kuroko?"

"Safe from you"

"Jokes aside. Where is she, Kise?" Midorima asked.

"Why would I tell you Midorima? You'll spoil our fun time between us!" Kise cried out.

"I can stay here all day until you tell me"

"I won't tell you" Kise said, looking away.

Midorima angrily glared at the blonde. '_I can wait here all day! Cancer's horoscope is that they have to be very patient. If this what I need to do to find Kuroko, then so be it!'_

* * *

"Is he okay?"

A person with fiery red hair looked up to see a flight attendant.

"Yes he's okay. He just fell asleep. He sleeps really weirdly"

The flight attendant nodded and walked away.

The red haired boy turned and looked at Aomine's unconscious body. He jerked Aomine's head up by grabbing his hair and slashed his scissors on Aomine's cheek, causing him to bleed.

"Nobody takes my stuff, _Daiki!_ _Nobody_"

* * *

The blue haired girl sighed as she watched Murasakibara held her hand, leading her to somewhere.

"We're far away now"

The blue haired girl tilted her head, curious of what he meant. "What for?"

"Uh...let's go somewhere," Murasakibara said as he led her to a bakery.

"Why are we going to a bakery? You just had breakfast several minutes ago," Kuroko pointed out.

The giant shrugged. "It's good to have a snack supply when you get hungry".

The blue haired girl sighed and waited for him to buy his snacks.

* * *

"How long are you going to hold my collar?" Kise asked, getting a bit impatient.

"Until you tell me where Kuroko is"

"No"

Midorima was beginning to get frustrated by the blonde's attitude and for several minutes, he thought of an idea for the blonde to crack when he suddenly got an idea. The _Akashi trump card!_

"If you don't tell me where she is, I might just call Akashi to come," Midorima lied.

The blonde's face was immediately pale.

"No! Don't tell Akashi! I'm too young to die!" Kise started wailing again.

"Then tell me where Kuroko is," Midorima persisted.

"She's in room 605," Kise blurted out.

'_Room 605. Wait a minute! Our room is 606, so that meant...they were next door.' _Midorima mentally face palmed himself.

The green haired boy let go of Kise's collar and walked towards the elevator.

'_Oh no! He's going to talk to Kuroko and spoil our little fun time. I need to reach there first' _Kise thought and immediately ran to the stairs.

Kise reached the sixth floor and went to room 605. He went in and searched for Kuroko, but she was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly a knock came. Kise opened the door.

"Hey Midorima...we have a problem"

* * *

"So Kuroko, what do you want to do?" Murasakibara asked.

Kuroko looked at her watch. "It's 10am. I'm not sure, what would you want to do?"

The giant stared at a sign, "Learn how to cook great food and sweet desserts today"

"Hey Kuroko, I have a really good idea"

"What?"

Murasakibara grabbed her arm and led her inside a store.

"Hello, we would like to sign up for the cooking lessons," Murasakibara said, while Kuroko looked surprised.

"Okay. This is very rare. We only offer lessons one time every three years. You will learn from a very famous chef. The lessons were originally three days, but this is the last day. So, you will have to pay one third of the price for two people. That will be $100 for the two of you please"

Murasakibara handed the cashier a hundred dollars. "These lessons better be good"

The cashier thought that Murasakibara was intimidating. "Trust me, it is. It will start at eleven and will end at three. Oh and it's probably best if you don't eat lunch, because you guys will be eating what you'll make"

The tall giant nodded and led Kuroko out of the store.

"Why'd you sign us up for cooking lessons?"

"I'm hungry," Murasakibara replied which caused Kuroko to roll her eyes.

"So, what can we do in one hour?"

"Walk, I guess"

The two of them kept walking. Murasakibara was munching on his chips while Kuroko was admiring Hawaii and happily looking around.

"Oh, let's play basketball!" Kuroko said, grabbing the tall giant's arm and leading him to the basketball court.

"Can we play?" the blue haired girl asked.

"You shouldn't be playing with us," a boy said.

The three other boys nodded in agreement.

"How about we play two on four then. If you think you four can beat the two of us, go ahead. Try to." Murasakibara said.

A boy with black hair nodded. "Okay, let's play!"

The two of them played against the four of them. Two guys double teamed Kuroko and two other guys double teamed Murasakibara. With Kuroko's swift passing and Murasakibara's power, they won 11 to 5.

"You guys are good," a boy with black hair said.

"What's your names?" another boy with brown hair asked.

"Murasakibara"

"Kuroko"

Two boys introduced themselves.

The boy with black hair who scored four points against them nodded. "I'm Himuro"

A boy with red hair who scored just once nodded as well. "I'm Kagami"

"You guys can definitely play. How about we switch teams," a boy with brown hair said.

"How about Kagami, Kuroko and I go against you two and Murasakibara" Himuro suggested.

Murasakibara was about to protest, because he didn't like the idea of not playing with Kuroko. It made him feel like a light and Kuroko was like his shadow, just like the basketball relationship between Aomine and Kuroko. He opened his mouth, but closed it when he saw the two boys, Kagami and Kuroko nodded in agreement.

So, Murasakibara and the two boys ended up winning. The two boys each scored once while Murasakibara got nine points. For the other team, Himuro ended up with six points and Kagami with three points. The score 11-9.

Kuroko looked at her watch. It was 10:40am.

"Thank you for the match. We must go," Kuroko smiled.

Murasakibara nodded and took her arm and led her out of the basketball court.

A boy with red hair watched them leave. '_That was really, really fun. It was a great feeling when I was playing with her. I wonder if I can play with her again_'

* * *

**Well how was it?**

**Mind telling me what you thought of this chapter?  
**

**Anyways, I will update soon.**


	12. Time to cook!

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**So sorry for not updating in a long time. Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

"You need more flour on your dough," a cooking instructor said.

Murasakibara didn't say anything and went to get more flour.

"What about mine?" the blue haired girl behind the instructor said.

The cooking instructor jumped back and when he realized she was in his class, he instructed the dough.

"I'm amazed. You got it on your first try. It's really good, you can proceed"

Kuroko nodded and went to go onto the next instructions.

Not too far away, Murasakibara smirked and felt proud that she got it, even though he's still struggling on the first few instructions.

* * *

"Kuroko isn't here," Kise panicked.

Midorima pushed up his glasses and sighed. They have been searching for her for a long time and the blonde was driving him insane.

"Kise!"

"Um...yes?" Kise stuttered.

Midorima gritted his teeth and whacked the blonde on the head.

* * *

A tanned dark haired boy slowly opened his eyes.

"_You awake?_"

He froze. That voice sounded so familiar. It can't be, it just can't be possible!

In front of him was Akashi with a demonic smirk and glinting eyes.

"_How about I teach you a lesson, Daiki!_"

He watched Akashi pull out a pair of scissors.

It was official. He was living in hell.

* * *

Murasakibara soon began to understand how to cook it. The tall giant turned around to see Kuroko slowly eating her pizza. The tall giant turned around and slowly grabbed the pizza from the oven. It looked so good and he couldn't wait to eat it, so he walked to the table Kuroko was sitting in. He then sat down in a chair beside Kuroko.

"How's your pizza?"

"Pretty good, you?" the teal haired girl looked up.

The tall giant grabbed a slice of his pizza and took a bite.

"It's...okay. I tasted better," he stated.

She gave a nod and started to slowly chew her pizza.

Suddenly, Murasakibara stared hungrily at the pizza she was holding. He began to wonder how good were her cooking skills and how good was her pizza?

"Can I have a slice of your pizza?"

She gave a nod and so, he grabbed a slice of pizza and took a bite.

Suddenly, Murasakibara felt like he was tasting heaven in his mouth.

'_Best pizza ever' _he thought.

Murasakibara began to wonder, '_how tasty is Kuroko?'_

The purple head saw a crumb on her cheek, so he decided to go up to her and lick the crumbs off her cheek.

"You had a crumb"

She just gave a nod.

A voice then called out that it was time to go back to the kitchen and cook some cupcakes.

"Come on, let's go," Kuroko said, standing up.

Murasakibara nodded and followed after her.

'_How lucky am I? I get to taste heaven twice'_

* * *

"Anyways, where do you think Kuroko is? Who knows what kind of danger she is in?" Kise asked Midorima with his voice full of panic.

Midorima sighed. He had no idea where she was and they've been searching for her for several hours. He also hated how he was with the annoying blonde for such a long time. Even Murasakibara was better than the annoying blonde who was silently crying.

'_Wait, where's Murasakibara?' _Midorima wondered

"What happens...if she was...kidnapped," Kise stuttered with tears in his eyes.

Kise's idea was so outrageous, but Midorima actually believed the idea.

Midorima quickly pulled out cellphone. He needed help.

"Hello"

"Hey, we found Kise. Do you know where Kuroko is?" Midorima asked.

"Haven't seen her"

In the background, Midorima swore he heard Kuroko asking Murasakibara who he was talking to.

"Where are you?" Midorima asked.

"In a bakery"

"What's the address?" Midorima once again asked.

"I don't know. Anyways, I got to go. Bye" the other end of the phone quickly said.

Midorima's suspicion was confirmed.

"Come on Kise. Let's go"

* * *

"What do you want to do now?" the teal haired girl asked.

Murasakibara munched on Kuroko's box of cupcakes.

"Is there any sweets you want?"

"Well, I do want a vanilla milkshake, but Kise told me there was no vanilla milkshake here,"

"Really? I saw one at a shop yesterday," Murasakibara simply said.

Kuroko's eyes immediately brightened. "Let's go"

* * *

"They are not at this sweet shop," Kise stated, looking sad.

Midorima began to remember Libra's horoscope.

_'Libra will not find what they wanted earlier, but will receive something better if they follow their heart. When Libra gives something sweet, they'll get something sweet in return. It also says Libra needs to avoid Gemini and Cancer today. Your lucky item is a cupcake'._

'_Urgh! That Murasakibara. He had been purposely avoiding Kise and I.' _Midorima angrily thought.

Out of pure anger, Midorima quickly and angrily walked forward with Kise following him from behind.

Too bad that Midorima didn't follow his horoscope of being patient, because if he had, he would've spotted Kuroko and Murasakibara at the store that Midorima had just passed.

* * *

"Thank you Murasakibara," Kuroko said after she took a sip of her vanilla milkshake.

"No problem," he replied, munching on Kuroko's cupcakes.

"Thanks," she said and hugged the tall giant.

Murasakibara gave Kuroko a hug in return.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel"

* * *

Kuroko and Murasakibara sat beside each other in the sofa watching a movie.

"It's a very interesting movie"

"I agree," he said, taking a bite of his last cupcake.

Murasakibara tuned around and looked at the clock. It was 9:20 pm.

'_Good luck with your search guys'_

* * *

"I'm telling you. She's been kidnapped!" Kise cried out.

Midorima gritted his teeth.

'_Curse you Murasakibara'_

* * *

_"_We're finally here!" Aomine happily said, running away from Akashi.

His body was full of bruises and injuries caused by Akashi.

He exited the airport and was met by a cold breeze, but he didn't care. He was getting away from Akashi.

* * *

The red head was quite fine with having Aomine escape.

"_It's time for our little fun, Kuroko!"_

* * *

__**Sorry for the long update! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Akashi arrives

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

**So sorry for not updating in a long time. Anyways, here's the new chapter.**

* * *

When Kise returned to his hotel room tired, he felt relieved at the sight of a certain teal haired girl sleeping on a bed. He quietly walked to the bed and shut his eyes.

* * *

"Kise, wake up," A certain voice said, waking him up.

Kise opened his eyes and hugged her.

"What was that for Kise?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kise smiled in response.

"So, what were you doing yesterday, Kise?" Kuroko asked.

"I met up with Midorima and did some stuff," Kise answered. He didn't feel like telling her that he spent the whole day searching for her "How about you?"

"I met Murasakibara and we did some cooking," she answered. "I didn't know Midorima and Murasakibara were here until yesterday. Are Akashi and Aomine here as well?"

"I don't think they are," Kise answered. '_Aomine will cause problems to Kuroko and Akashi will kill me if they were here'_

"Oh. We should meet up with Midorima and Murasakibara," Kuroko said with a smile.

Kise had a frown on his face, but it disappeared in a second. "Sure," he brightly smiled. '_Midorima and Murasakibara!? Why did you have to mess up my alone time with Kuroko'_

* * *

Kuroko and Kise got out of their hotel room and knocked on the hotel room next door.

"Hello," the door opened to see a green haired basketball player.

"Hey Midorima. We were wondering if you and Murasakibara would like to join us for the day," Kuroko offered.

"I guess I could join you guys," Midorima answered.

Murasakibara walked up to them with a bag of chips in his hands, "I'll join in too"

'_Oh well. At least they're better than Akashi and Aomine. Akashi's scary!" _Kise thought._  
_

* * *

Akashi had a feeling someone was mocking him. The red head ignored that feeling and walked into the hotel.

"Do you know what room Tetsuya, Ryota, Atushi and Shintarou is?" Akashi asked, but it sounded too much like an order than it was a question.

The young hotel clerk looked surprised and somewhat terrified. She went to her computer and went back to Akashi.

"Kuroko and Kise are in room 605, while Atushi and Shintarou are in room 606," the hotel clerk answered.

The red head gave a nod and headed to the sixth floor. It was time to meet _his _team again.

* * *

One of the smartest things Aomine did was when the moment he arrived in Hawaii, he ran away from Akashi. He had managed to run away from the devil itself. However, one of the stupidest things Aomine did was leave his suitcase with Akashi when he was running for his life, which meant he had lost his supply of clothes and food. He also realized that his wallet was snatched from him.

_Flashback_

When Aomine was lying unconscious in the plane, Akashi grabbed Aomine's wallet from his pocket.

"That's what you get for taking my plane ticket, Aomine," Akashi whispered.

The red head placed Aomine's wallet in his pockets and grabbed his pair of scissors once again to cut him.

_End of Flashback_

Aomine was now laying on the ground, sleeping. The night breeze and freezing tempertures made it difficult for the him to sleep. After Aomine ran away from Akashi, he ran into the woods, which was near the airport. Aomine decided it was a great idea to hide in the woods in case, Akashi came looking for him, but only ended up getting lost in the woods.

The tanned boy opened his eyes. His body was freezing and numb. He was also tired and felt like his head was going to explode.

Aomine stood up. He had to find a way to leave the woods, so he could meet Kuroko again.

* * *

Akashi went inside the elevator and pressed the number 6. He already knew that Daiki was in the woods and probably lost in the middle of the woods. He also knew the tanned boy didn't have his suitcase or his wallet and was positive that Daiki will be stuck in the woods for a long, long time.

'_Daiki will not interrupt my time with Tetsuya. One down, three more to go' _Akashi thought._  
_

* * *

While Akashi's elevator was going up, Kuroko's elevator was going down.

"Guys, I have a bad feeling," Midorima said.

"Why?" Murasakibara asked while munching on a cookie.

"Why?" she turned to face Midorima.

"Today's horoscope," Midorima answered. He had remembered the horoscope for Cancer today. '_Be cautious for any Sagittarius that you come across. Never stay in the same location for too long. Your lucky item today is an Aquarius.'_

In other words, Midorima's lucky item of the day is Kuroko.

The elevator door opened.

"Let's go eat the free breakfast," Murasakibara said.

Midorima spotted the hotel clerk looking very frightened. Was it possible Akashi was already here?

"Can we go outside instead?" Midorima suggested, grabbing the teal haired girl's hand and leading her outside.

Midorima noticed that Murasakibara was very close behind him.

"I wonder what Kise forgot that he had to went back to the hotel room," Kuroko said.

"I have this feeling we won't be seeing him for a long time," Midorima told Kuroko.

She raised her eyebrows and looked confused.

* * *

Kise waited patiently for the elevator door to open. He had went back to the room to get a camera and told the three of them to wait for him at the lobby.

When the elevator door opened, he was face to face with _Akashi Seijuro._

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in a long time. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**


	14. Downfall

**The Princess of Miracles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket**

* * *

Akashi gave a sick, sweet smile at Kise. "Hello Ryouta"

Kise was trembling. Akashi had found him and he was going to die. "H-Hello"

Suddenly, Kise got an idea. "My n-name's n-not R-Ryouta"

Akashi was still smiling at Kise. "Then what is your name? Is it possible I have mistaken you as someone else?"

"My name's Rise Kyou. You have mistaken me as someone else," Kise answered in a confident, but shaky voice.

"Oh. Well goodbye Kyou," Akashi said and walked past a relieved Kise.

Suddenly, a pair of scissors came from behind and slashed Kise's cheek. Blood was coming out.

The blonde didn't want to know who was behind him, but he turned around to see a scary, smiling Akashi.

Akashi pulled out another pair of scissors.

Kise knew that he was going to die very soon.

* * *

A tanned haired boy was forcing himself to keep going. His head hurt a lot and it didn't help that he was still lost in the woods.

The tanned boy known as Aomine followed the light that was somewhat blinding his vision.

Aomine took a step. Another step. One more step.

His legs were wobbly and he was sure his mind would actually explode like a bomb. Yesterday's night without clothes and freezing tempertures killed a part of himself.

Aomine looked ahead. His expression held desperation, determination and tiredness.

'_Few more steps' _Aomine told himself.

Aomine took one last step before he collasped on the ground.

* * *

"Where are we going?" a teal haired girl asked.

Midorima and Murasakibara looked at each other.

"How about we take a walk?" Midorima offered.

"Sounds good to me," Kuroko nodded. "It's nice to enjoy the scenery"

Murasakibara munched on his chips. "Sure, I guess"

"Let's go," Kuroko smiled.

* * *

Akashi stared at the unconcious blonde. "Ryouta, you thought that you can spend time with _my_ Tetsuya?"

The redhead looked down and saw a camera. He picked it up and examined the camera.

_Snap!_

The picture was an unconcious Kise on the floor.

"There'll be more pictures between Tesuya and I" Akashi said.

The redhead wondered what he should do with the blonde. "Ryouta, I can make you look ugly. It would be a great change"

Akashi grabbed the unconcious Kise outside and threw him at a large garbage bin.

* * *

Four hours had passed since they first started walking. It was now two in the afternoon.

"I'm tired," Kuroko said. Her legs can't keep up and she really needed a break.

"I agree. I'm low on snacks and I need to restock," added Murasakibara.

Midorima sighed. "Okay"

Suddenly, Midorima noticed red. '_Red! As in Akashi red!?'_

"We need to go," Midorima urgently said.

"Where?" the teal haired girl asked in confusion.

"Anywhere, but here," Midorima said, grabbing her hand and leading her away from the fearsome Akashi.

* * *

Midorima led Kuroko inside a library.

"Why did we leave Murasakibara behind?" Kuroko asked.

"He'll catch up to us," Midorima said.

"Okay," she nodded her head. "Well, I'll just look at some books"

Midorima was about to nod when he suddenly remembered his horoscope. '_Be cautious for any Sagittarius that you come across. Never stay in the same location for too long. Your lucky item today is an Aquarius.'_

_"_I can join you if you want?" Midorima asked.

"Okay," she simply said.

* * *

Akashi spotted Murasakibara easily. It wasn't too hard, because his height easily stood out.

The redhead placed a sign near Murasakibara and ran to an alley.

The tall giant saw a sign. It said that there were free chips, candies and chocolates and there was an arrow pointing towards an alley. Murasakibara immediately ran to the alley.

"Where's my free food?" Murasakibara asked.

Murasakibara saw a table of candies, chips and chocolates. The giant ran to the table and stuffed the food into his mouth.

Ten minutes later, Murasakibara fell unconcious.

Akashi left Murasakibara in the alley. He'll be alright.

'_Three down! One left to go!' _Akashi thought.

* * *

"This is a good book," Kuroko said.

Midorima nodded. They had spent two hours finishing the book.

Suddenly, Midorima remembered his horoscope. '_Be cautious for any Sagittarius that you come across. Never stay in the same location for too long. Your lucky item today is an Aquarius.'_

"We need to go," Midorima said and grabbed her hand.

"Why?" Kuroko questioned.

"Trust me, we need to go" Midorima said.

The two of them both left the library.

Fifteen minutes later, Akashi entered the library.

* * *

"Do you want to head back to the hotel and relax?" Midorima asked.

The teal haired girl pondered the question. "Sure"

They both walked out the bookstore. Midorima and Kuroko had both bought two books each.

Twently minutes later, Akashi entered the bookstore.

* * *

In the hotel, they both read their books at the sofa in complete and utter silence.

They were both relaxed from the calm presence of each other.

Midorima and Kuroko eagerly read their books with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Kuroko noticed that Midorima was gone.

She couldn't find Kise, Midorima or Murasakibara anywhere.

"Hello Tetsuya"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
